ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Strawberry Shortcake's World: Under the Berry Sea
Strawberry Shortcake's World: Under the Berry Sea is a 2016 American animated film. in Release the Television in February 19, 2016 on Nickelodeon, February 26, 2016 on YTV and March 5, 2016 on Freeform. It Release on DVD and Blu-ray on March 15, 2016. Plot During a normal day at Strawberry World High, Strawberry Shortcake, Ginger Snap and Angel Cake are practising for a dance recital in the Sweetitorium, and not doing very well thanks for Rainbow Sherbet's rather bad tuteledge. Seaberry Delight watches them practice, and at Rainbow Sherbet's request, offers to set up a party after the recital, but declines the offer to dance with her friends. After they leave, Seaberry Delight and Lemon Meringue steps on stage and dances superbly by herself. She then realizes Coco Calypso is watching her, and utterly freezes up and faints. Coco Calypso asks why she doesn't dance with the rest of the ghouls. Seaberry Delight and Lemon Meringue explains she used to dance back in her home at the Great Berrier Reef, but won't dance any more. She leaves, unaware Rainbow Sherbet had seen her performance. The dance recital takes place, and the students are not impressed by the ghoul's terrible dancing. Rainbow Sherbet spots Lemon Meringue dancing along behind the backstage curtains, and not willing to be humiliated alone, pulls back the curtains. Seaberry Delight freezes up on seeing everyone watching her, and ends up getting tangled and strung up in the stage rigging. The next day, Seaberry Delight is horrified to discover a video of her mishap has gone viral and created hundreds of meme pictures. Enraged, she decides to uninvited Rainbow Sherbet from the party. Soon the party, which is next to the outdoor pool, is in full swing. Rainbow Sherbet storms in, demanding to know why she wasn't invited. Seaberry Delight and Lemon Meringue calls her out for embarrassing her, and the two start yelling at each other, while Friendly notices the water in the pool seems to be turning into a whirlpool. Rainbow Sherbet accidentally falls into the pool, and Seaberry Delight dives in to rescue her. Ginger Snap, Strawberry Shortcake, Lemon Meringue, Angel Cake and Coco Calypso attempt to pull them out, but all of them end up sucked under the water and vanish. When the group comes to, they discover not only are they underwater, but they have all transformed into half-fish creatures. (Much to Rainbow Sherbet's horror) They are then greeted, rather dramatically, by Coral Reef, the daughter of Coralette. Coral explains that she care for a special garden, where each plant represents a sea creature. She noticed that Seaberry Delight's plant was wilting, and summoned Seaberry Delight to the ocean to help her (and bought the others down by accident) She tells Seaberry Delight that in order to go back home, she must face her greatest sweet, and disappears. The groups decide to swim and find some help, getting used to their new forms as they travel. After a long distance, they find themselves inside an underwater amphitheater, where they witness several sea creatures performing a dance. Seaberry Delight recognizes one of them - A squid berry named Wandaberry. Wandaberry sees them and drags Seaberry Delight and Lemon Meringue on the stage, where she freezes up again. Seaberry Delight and Lemon Meringue explains that she and Wandaberry used to be friends when they were children, and once competed in a dance competition together. But after Seaberry Delight kept cheering abut how her entire family had appeared to cheer her own, Wandaberry suddenly started acting nastily toward her, and deliberately tripped her up on stage. She was laughed off stage, and has had stage fright ever since. The gang head to the city within the Berrier Reef, where they meet Seaberry Delight's father Arthur, her little sister Kelp berry, and her brothers Flounder, Sheldon and Bubbles. Wade welcomes them to stay at his place. Wandaberry, along with Seastar Delight and Seamoon Delight, watch Seaberry Delight and Lemon Meringue from afar and begins plotting to embarrass her again. While Pearl is happy to go along with Wandaberry, Seastar Delight feels they're being too mean, resulting in the two sisters fighting. The next day, Arthur warns the ghouls that a giant creature known as the Kraken has been sighted near the town, which the locals are all terrified of. While Coco Calypso entertains Seaberry Delight's brothers, the ghouls decide to play miniature golf and figure out what Seaberry Delight and Lemon Meringue needs to do. They run into Wandaberry, who challenges Seaberry Delight to compete against her in a dance competition tomorrow. Seaberry Delight is reluctant, but when her sister begs her to take part, she can't refuse. That night, while the ghouls practice for the competition, Seaberry Delight is met by Seastar Delight and a sleeping Seamoon Delight. Seastar tells her that she heard a legend about the Kraken: If she looks the Kraken in the eye, she ill never feel fear again. Seaberry Delight and Lemon Meringue thanks her for the help. But when she leaves, Seamoon Delight wakes up and reveals the 'legend' is all a trick.. Seaberry Delight announces she's going to see the Kraken, and despite their protests, the ghouls all agree to go with her. They swim down to the bottom of a deep sea trench, and traverse the tunnels until they reach a large cave. Surprisingly, they discover a small living quarters, and several drawings on the wall... Suddenly, a giantic creature with tentacles appears and chases after them. The friends barely make their escape. Finally feeling ready to take to the stage, Seaberry Delight and her friends head to the competition. But Wandaberry reveals that there is no legend about seeing the Kraken's eye. She just made it up to trick her. Seaberry Delight and Lemon Meringue is distraught, but the friends assure her that after their narrow escape, dancing on stage shouldn't be a problem. The friends take to the stage and begin their dance. All goes well, but at the climax of the act, Seaberry Delight sees the audience and faints again. Kala laughs at her and the audience starts joining in, but Coco Calypso and her friends rush to her defence. They proclaim that Seaberry Delight tried her hardest to return to the stage, even going as far as facing the Kraken, and that people should encourage her for the effort instead of mocking her. The crowd begin cheering for Seaberry Delight, even as Wandaberry and her friends take to the stage. Enraged, Wandaberry lets out a ear-piercing scream... and the Kraken suddenly appears. Wandaberry rides on it's head as it smashes through the wall in pursuit of Seaberry Delight, leaving Season Delight and Seamoon Delight to fend for themselves. Seaberry Delight and her friends swim back to Coral's garden, and beg her to return them to Strawberry World High. Coral agrees, but tells Seaberry Delight that she still must face her fear. She summons a whirlpool and sends the gang through. They emerge back at Strawberry World High, restored to their original selves.. but then Wandaberry and the Kraken emerge from the pool. As the Kraken begins smashing the school, Seaberry Delight asks her friends and the other students to distract the Kraken while she climbs onto its head and confront Wandaberry. Seaberry Delight scales the Kraken while its distracted and faces Wandaberry, realizing that all along it was Wandaberry and her bullying that was her greatest sweet. Wandaberry cries that she was the one who was bullied, that everyone is always mocking her for her appearance. Seaberry Delight tells her that Strawberry World High isn't like that, and accepts everyone despite their flaws. Hearing this, Kala tells the Kraken to stop... and reveals it is actually her father! As the Kraken helps repair the school, Wandaberry explains that she hated how her father was always considered evil by the townsfolk, and eventually felt so ashamed she decided to live away from him. She realises she was wrong for not telling everyone about how nice her father is, and for bullying Seaberry Delight. Seaberry Delight forgives her. With the school repaired, everyone celebrates with a party by the pool, with Wandaberry, Seastar Delight and Seamoon Delight, and the Kraken joining in the fun. Back at the Great Berrier Reef, Coral is delighted to see Seaberry Delight's - and Wandaberry's - plants are finally back to full health. Characters *Seaberry Delight *Lemon Meringue *Strawberry Shortcake *Ginger Snap *Angel Cake *Rainbow Sherbet *Coco Calypso *Seastar Delight *Seamoon Delight *Wandaberry *Coral *Arthur Delight *Kelp berry Delight *Flounder Delight *Sheldon Delight *Bubbles Delight *Kraken *Orange Blossom (cameos) *Peppermint Fizz (cameos) *Blackberry Buns (cameos) *Blueberry Muffin (cameos) *Crepe Suzette (cameos) *Tea Blossom (cameos) Many More Ideas Song * Rock n Roll High School (by The Ramones) * Don't Stop the Party (during the Strawberry World High Pool Party and After this Song Rainbow Sherbet yell "SEABERRY!!!!") (by Pitbull) * Berry Into the Swim (by Taylor Swift ft. Pitbull) * I'm Blue (by Eiffel 65) * This is How I Beat Shaq (Ending Song) (by Aaron Carter) * Berry Into the Swim (respire) (end credits) (by Taylor Swift ft. Pitbull) Trivia *The film is based on the Monster High film "The Great Scarrier Reef" *This is the last TV special shown in its original CGI format. Category:Strawberry Shortcake's World Category:Direct-to-video film Category:Strawberry Shortcake's World TV Movies Category:TV Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:YTV Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Freeform (TV Channel) Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:3D animation Category:3D films